Tidal powered devices are well known in the art. Examples include EP 0496146 A1, which discloses a wave-power apparatus for installation in a body of water for converting wave energy into hydrogen gas. EP1197658A1 discloses a pumping system with collapsible arms actuated by marine waves to obtain a high-pressure water flow. WO2011/141691 discloses a tidal or wave energy harnessing device comprising a float connected to a pump, the pump having a piston chamber and a piston wherein, in use, the piston chamber is substantially submerged in the body of water and the piston is anchored to a floor supporting said body of water such that movement of the piston head relative to the piston chamber results from movement of the piston chamber as a result of tidal or wave motion of said body of water.
The present invention aims to provide an alternative tidal wave pumping device of simplified construction.